primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Beetle
Jurassic Beetles are a species of arthropod from the Jurassic. They are carnivorous, eusocial creatures that use live animals as incubators for their eggs. History ''Fear of Flying (NW 1x3)'' When a plane travels through an Anomaly into the Jurassic, a swarm of Jurassic Beetle drones attack and swarm over the plane and kill Jim (suggesting he was either attacked and devoured by the swarm, or a Beetle Queen laid its eggs in his throat). Dylan Weir speculates that the Beetles are attacking because the plane landed on their colony. Meanwhile, the Queen Beetle travels through the Anomaly to 2012 Spring River Airport. It escapes Samantha and Mac Rendell and roams the airport, capturing a local worker and dragging him into a hangar. There, the Queen deposits a chain of eggs down the worker's throat before Mac and Samantha arrive and try to restrain it by tying ropes around its legs. The Queen tries to escape by flying off, but Mac knocks it out by dragging it by the rope back down, then restrains and captures it. In the Jurassic, the Beetle drones break into the plane's cockpit through the windshield, and devour and kill Pallavi Grewal. Shortly afterwards, Evan and Dylan flee from the plane back to the Anomaly, using blankets set on fire to keep the Beetle swarm at bay. When they then hoist themselves back up through the Anomaly, the Beetles begin following them through by climbing up along the makeshift anchor, until the two throw the pipe back through. Meanwhile, in the present, the Beetle Queen breaks free, and initially tries to fly off until Samantha shoots at it. The Queen then attacks Samantha, but loses control when Samantha directly shoots it, sending it rolling back through the Anomaly. Biology Jurassic Beetles are black beetles; workers and drones are the same size as modern day beetles, while queens are around eight feet in length with extremely hard shells. They have very small, almost invisible eyes and for that fact have long anntennae to compensate. Queen Beetles also have large wings which allow them flight. A Queen Jurassic Beetle breeds by capturing a live animal and depositing at least one chain of large gelatinous eggs from its mouth down into the captured host's throat. These eggs hatch new drones, which then eat their way out of the host, killing it in the process. Trivia *The Jurassic Beetle drones are similar to the Future Beetles, and the Queen Jurassic Beetle to the Megopteran. Errors *The size of the Queen Jurassic Beetle would be physically impossible in real life due to the average oxygen levels of Jurassic Earth, and Earth's gravity would crush an arthropod of this size under its own weight. Similarly, it would probably never be able to fly. *The creators claimed that beetles did not evolve until the Cretaceous, but this is untrue as the first beetles appeared long before the Mesozoic over 200 million years before the Cretaceous. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Invertebrates Category:Arthropods Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Jurassic creatures Category:Promotional CreaturesCategory:Creatures that cause deaths